Holding Palaver
by SmileVampy
Summary: A freeform poem on what Roland the Gunslinger might find in the uppermost room of the Dark Tower. SPOILERS! R&R please!


**Holding Palaver  
**  
(A/N: This is just a long, freeform poem I wrote while I was reading Dark Tower VI: Song of Susannah. It's about what Roland, the Last Gunslinger, might find if and when he reaches the top room of the Tower. It's very stream of consciousness. I hope everyone can make sense of it, and please don't forget to review!)

P.S. I know Roland is speaking like the Calla_ folken_, but I wanted to differentiate the speech between the two characters. And please forgive me if my Old English is off!

Roland speaks in **bold**, the other in _italic._

SPOILERS: Some major spoilers for books Five and Six

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Dark Tower series; it is strictly the brainchild of sai Stephen King!

* * *

_"Hile, Gunslinger_

_Roland Deschain_

_of the Gilead that was."_

**"Hile, Boneman**

**ye know me well**

**say thankee."**

_"Thou art a descendant_

_of the Eld._

_Art thou not?"_

**"Aye.**

**Ye speak true."**

_"Where then, pray tell_

_is the horn of thy ancestors?_

_The selfsame horn thou wast to sound_

_at the uppermost room of the Tower?"_

**"Hear me, I beg**

**the horn ye speak of was split in two;**

**lost in the battle **

**of Jericho Hill."**

_"The same Jericho Hill_

_where thy friends were slain_

_and thy kingdom lost;_

_where thou becamest the Last_

_and the First of the Last?"_

**"Aye.**

**That selfsame Hill."**

_"Why art thou unhappy, Gunslinger?_

_Thou hast fought thy way to the Tower_

_and thou hast won._

_The Crimson King is no longer_

_and thou hast won."_

**"I have quested a thousand years**

**walked a thousand miles**

**killed a thousand men.**

**My mind grows weary**

**my body weak.**

**I am tired."**

_"Rest will come to thee_

_all in due time._

_But for now,_

_enjoy the fruits of thy labor."_

**"Pray, tell me,**

**I beg,**

**How so?"**

_"Why, Gunslinger!_

_Hast thou forgotten_

_the purpose of thy quest?"_

**"...No."**

_"Look upon the boundless_

_field of roses!_

_Speak the names_

_of thy ka-tet of 19!_

_Forget not the face of thy father_

_and call his name to the heavens!"_

**"I want of these things**

**No more.**

**I want to save the Tower**

**I want to mourn**

**I want to rest!"**

_"Rest comes to those_

_with patience, Gunslinger!_

_But hast thou learned nothing?_

_Thee cannot save this Tower,_

_for thou dealst in lead..._

_...not majiks."_

**"Aye.**

**'Tis futile to speak of saving,**

**when it is written**

**that this Tower will fall."**

_"Yessss..._

_And as for mourning..._

_What, Gunslinger?_

_Dost thou feel guilt?"_

**"Aye.**

**This newfound guilt**

**runs through me**

**like poison worse**

**than that of the lobstrosities."**

_"Guilt for thy betrayals?_

_Guilt for the sacrifices_

_thou hast made_

_of thy ka-mates?"_

**"Aye.**

**Ye speak true."**

_"Every one of them_

_died by thy hand._

_The priest, the beast,_

_the man, she of four faces,_

_and the boy;_

_who thee killed_

_not once_

_but twice."_

**"Please, stop.**

**I beg ye."**

_"What, does it hurt?_

_Is it painful?_

_Let us not forget_

_pretty Susan at the window._

_Oh, how she burned!_

_I was there beside her_

_but where were thee?"_

**"Please, I beg ye**

**Stop."**

_"Can you bear it?_

_Is it heavy?_

_Let us not forget_

_little Jake at the Way Station_

_so innocent, so trusting_

_falling through the darkness_

_betrayed by the man he loved..."_

**"Stop. I beg ye.**

**Please."**

_"...and when he reached the bottom_

_of that hellish chasm_

_Oh! How his brains leaked upon the rocks!_

_I was there to take his soul_

_his fragile baby soul_

_But where were thee, Gunslinger?_

_Where were thee?"_

**"I beg ye...**

**Please..."**

_"Stop!_

_When I have yet to mention_

_Childe Mordred?_

_Corrupted by the King he was, true,_

_but he was conceived ofthy seed_

_Thyheir,thy child_

_murdered in cold blood_

_By his very father."_

**"No more.**

**I cannot bear it.**

**I cry their pardons.**

**I cry ALL their pardons!"**

_"Why dost thou cry, Gunslinger?_

_It is not tears they call for_

_nor thy hollow pardons._

_Not tears_

_Blood._

_Their souls call out,_

_hungry forTHY blood."_

**"Ye speak lies."**

_"The Boneman speaks not in lies_

_For what is more truthful_

_than Death Incarnate?"_

**"My friends,**

**my ka-mates**

**would not declare this.**

**They knew the dangers.**

**They knew what I had to DO!"**

_"None were the friend of thee, Gunslinger,_

_forthee plucked them from their worlds_

_and put weapons in their hands._

_Thougavest them no choice_

_in the matter of their fates._

_They call for the blood of the Gunslinger._

_NONE were the friend of thee."_

**"In life,**

**they possessed none**

**of this animosity**

**this malice**

**this want of my blood."**

_"Death can change a man, Gunslinger."_

**"Then I am ready for that change.**

**I have sought ye for a thousand years.**

**I am tired.**

**Grant me rest.**

**I am ready for your bullet, Boneman."**

_"My bullet, Gunslinger?"_

**"Aye.**

**For I have lived**

**by the bullet.**

**Surely I die**

**by the bullet?"**

_"Thou thinkest too highly of thineself, Gunslinger._

_Thou art not a savior._

_Thou art a hell-bound desperado._

_Thou art not a God._

_Thou art a man with a gun._

_And like any other man,_

_thou wilt die by the scythe..._

_...fare thee ill, Gunslinger."  
_  
FIN

:) : SmileVampy

* * *

(Please review! Tell me what ye thought!) 

(Long days and pleasant nights.)


End file.
